


A Night on the Town

by bottseveryflavorbeans_jrayoh23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drarry, Harry and Draco blissful and happy, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, established relationship sex, fun sex, limo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottseveryflavorbeans_jrayoh23/pseuds/bottseveryflavorbeans_jrayoh23
Summary: This is a fun, short one-shot where Draco and Harry are on their way to a party being thrown in Harry's honor. And Harry doesn't know if it's the fancy limo Draco got them, or the excitement of officially becoming Draco's boyfriend, but he can't keep his hands off of him.





	A Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forgetticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgetticus/gifts).



The music drifted through the limo like a vibrating pulse. Harry could feel it in his bones. The night was alive with possibility, which might explain why he had the unrelenting urge to slip his hand under Draco’s waistband and work his cock until it was hard.

“Tisk tisk, Potter. You keep that up and we will be late to your own party,” Draco said in mock reprimand, then, without taking his eyes from Harry, he unzipped his trousers and tilted his head, exposing his long, pale neck—an invitation.

In response, Harry dragged his lips languorously up from Draco’s collar bone to that spot behind the ear that made Draco groan with want. “Seems like someone is much more inclined to be late than he is letting on.”

“Possibly it’s because someone has their hand on my cock and looks like a god in that suit,” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear.

He felt his cock pushing against the silk boxers Draco begged him to wear tonight because _no official boyfriend of Draco Malfoy will be caught dead in cotton briefs while wearing such an exceptional suit._

The leather seat squeaked as Harry slid off and positioned himself between Draco’s legs. He dragged his hands slowly up Draco’s thighs, stopping at the waistband.

The sound of Draco’s ragged breathing, synchronized with the bass of the music, felt like a flaming arrow shot straight into his chest. It burned through him and made his breath catch in his throat. 

He sat there a moment appreciating the beauty of Draco—hard and leaking for him .

In one fluid movement, he pulled Draco’s trousers down to his ankles and slipped his mouth around Draco’s cock; swallowed all the way down to the hilt and felt Draco’s hands in his hair.

“Gods, so eager for me, aren’t you, Potter?” Draco asked. But it wasn’t a question because the answer was obvious. Harry pushed his hard groin against Draco’s leg so he could feel just how eager he was—how hungry he was for him.

“Want me to fuck you, Potter? Is that what you want?” Draco said in a low growl. His hands pulling slightly at Harry’s hair.

Harry pulled up and sucked at the tip of Draco’s cock. He knew it drove Draco mad when he teased like that. He wanted to hear Draco beg for it. It was his favorite part; hearing how badly Draco wanted him. 

So he played at the tip—soft and slow, until Draco cursed and pulled Harry up into a fevered kiss that was more biting than it was kissing.

Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth, “Let me fuck you…gods, I need to be inside you right now.”

“Mr. Malfoy, such language,” Harry mocked, licking his lips in that slow, suggestive way that Draco once revealed to be a weakness of his; a weakness that Draco claimed to discover sometime in between sixth and seventh year and had never become immune to.

“Don’t you dare tease me like that. I’m already rock hard,” Draco said and pushed forward, slipping his hands around, grabbing Harry’s ass, hard.

“Then why don’t you fuck me,” Harry said in a low moan. He started to unzip his pants, but Draco grabbed his hand to stop him. Gave him a slight shake of the head as if to say ‘not so fast’ and dragged his hand lightly over the bulge in Harry’s pants.

Hand lightly gripping Harry’s cock, Draco captured him in a eager kiss. Then he slid his lips lightly down his neck, to the dip of his collarbone where he nibbled at the top button on Harry’s dress shirt to unbutton it. Then continued until all the buttons were undone.

At each button, Harry felt Draco’s lip brush against his skin. The sensation drove him mad. The soft, warm breath tickled down until Draco stopped at his waist.

Through the haze of his own desire, Harry barely noticed his own pants being yanked off inelegantly. Barely noticed how he ended up on all fours with Draco positioned behind him—cock teasing his hole.

The only thing he noticed was the feeling of the bass vibrating through the limo—vibrating through him, as Draco pushed inside of him. Gripping his hips, hard.

Draco pumped fast and sloppy. His breathing a staccato melody of pleasure that had Harry close to coming.

“You have no idea how sexy you are from this angle. Back arched for me,” Draco said as he raked his hands down from Harry’s shoulders to his hips. “Come for me, Harry. Come with me.”

And like those words were law, Harry felt his orgasm burning through him like a super nova bursting. Bright, hot, and explosive.

He fell forward and felt Draco’s release following his own. Then he felt the weight of Draco’s warm, sweat-slicked body. “Merlin’s ghost, Potter. I fucking love you.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
